Our Secret Place
by CaptainJackSmutness
Summary: Sora stumbles upon Kairi in their Secret Place. PWP. Smut!


Kairi was just relaxing in their secret place. She was quietly thinking to herself, looking at that picture that they had drawn when they were younger. She wondered if anything more could become of their relationship… Then Sora suddenly entered.

"Ahh, thought I'd might find you here." he said with a smile.  
"Really?" Kairi said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
Sora thought she was so cute when she did this. And a shiver ran down his spine.  
"So I was thinking" Sora began as he sat down next to Kairi. "about us."  
"Yeah?" said Kairi tentatively.  
"About you."  
Kairi smiled her cute smile.  
"Especially in my alone time…" Sora said, adjusting his pants by the crotch.  
"Oh" giggled Kairi  
Sora could already feel himself getting hard but he didn't know what Kairi's response was going to be so he was trying to resist. Sora shifted before asking his next question.  
"So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really like you Kairi. I always have. You are gorgeous. And I just…. I just want to fuck you so badly. It's all I think about."  
"Well" Kairi answered.  
"Y-Yeah" Sora said nervously.  
"I really like you too" she said "And I want to fuck you too"  
Sora's face spread into a smile, as Kairi straddled him.  
"So badly" she said seductively, before they dissolved into a passionate kiss.

Sora slipped his tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. He placed his hands on her hips as Kairi started to grind on him, she could feel Sora's now fully hard cock through their clothes. He moved his hands around to her firm ass and began to squeeze as they continued to kiss.

It was finally happening and they were both ecstatic.

Sora began to move his hands up from her butt and over her stomach and up to Kairi's petite breasts. He started to fondle them through Kairi's white singlet. Kairi moaned quietly. She broke from their kiss and took off her shirt and Sora did the same. Then he undid Kairi's bra and threw it aside and began to suck on her nipples. Kairi threw her head back in pleasure and began to grind more furiously on Sora's rock hard dick.

She wanted him and she wanted him now. And he wanted her too.

Sora lifted Kairi's small frame and laid her down gently on the cold ground. He ripped off her skirt, underwear and shoes. And then, he spread her legs slowly looking hungrily at her wet pussy.  
"Ohh, I have been wanting to see that for so long" he said.  
This made Kairi feel even more horny.  
Sora lent down and began to kiss her lower stomach, slowly making his way towards her mound.  
"Uhh, stop teasing me!" giggled Kairi, thrashing her head and gently lifting her hips.  
"Okay, then" Sora said cheekily, as he lined his mouth up with her pussy. Then he started to eat Kairi out vigorously, his tongue and lips going everywhere around her genitals. She moaned loudly and thrusted her hips towards Sora's face. This allowed him to wrap his arms around her legs and be able to push his tongue deeper into her vagina. He licked in and around her hole and then he began to move up and turn his attention to her clit. He kissed and sucked on it and this made Kairi really writhe under him and she could feel her first orgasm begin to build.  
"Ohhh, don't stop" Kairi said breathlessly.  
And Sora was not planning on it. Her orgasm kept building and building until she was right at the edge. And then, she came. The feeling exploded out from her pussy and across her entire body as she moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure.  
"Oh Sora" she said, coming down from her orgasm.  
Sora lifted his head up and crawled on top of Kairi and kissed her gently. Kairi could taste herself on his lips. It was something she had never tasted before. It was weird but good.

Kairi then felt her way down Sora's abs and to his dick. She began to stroke his hardness through his pants, her little hand going up and down his big shaft. Sora pressed himself against her hand, wanting more. Kairi then undid his belt and Sora pulled away from the kiss and took off his pants and his cock sprang up and stood ready at attention. Kairi bit her lip in anticipation as Sora took off the rest of his clothes. And then his was completely naked and Kairi thought he looked amazing.

Sora began to stroke himself as he edged closer to Kairi.  
"You want this?" He said seductively  
"Yes, please" She answered, she wanted it badly. Her pussy was so sopping wet and ready.

Sora happily obliged and knelt down and lined his cock with her entrance. And then he began to very slowly slide into her warmth, closing his eyes in pleasure.  
"Ohhhhh" Kairi let out softly as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
"You're so tight" he said, as he felt her walls so close around his dick with every pass. "And so wet" he said as he looked down to see his cock covered in her juices.  
"Well, this is my first time…" Kairi said tentatively.  
Sora stopped suddenly.  
"Mine too" Sora said. And he lent down and kissed her nose. Kairi thought that this was so cute. "I'll try to be gentle okay?" Sora said caringly.  
Kairi nodded. She felt more at ease now, she had wanted to tell Sora this throughout their foreplay but she couldn't find the courage to do so. And now she had. And she was so happy that it hadn't put him off at all. She smiled, of course Sora cared so much about her. She shouldn't have been scared to tell him at all.

"You ready?" Sora asked  
"Yes, I'm so ready" Kairi answered.  
"Okay" Sora confirmed. And he started to thrust again very slowly.

Sora began to pick up his pace.  
"You good?" he asked  
"Yep, keep going!" Kairi said.  
Sora leaned over and kissed her neck. Kairi could feel every inch of him as he pumped himself faster and faster in and out of her. And soon all that could be heard in that cave, their secret place, was the sound of skin slapping together and soft moans as they fucked each other on the floor.

Kairi felt her next orgasm coming quickly. It was building so rapidly that she didn't even have time to say "I'm gonna cum!"  
"Fuck, Sora!" she let out as her pussy fluttered and gushed around Sora's throbbing cock.

Sora let Kairi get her breath back and when she was ready, they both simultaneously decided that it was her turn to be on top. They rolled over, with Sora's dick still in Kairi.  
"Whoa, that's cold" said Sora as his back touched the ground  
"Aww, you get used to it" giggled Kairi  
They both laughed.

Kairi began to circle her hips, building up speed. And then she started to lift herself up and down, lightly bouncing on Sora's still rock hard cock. She went faster and faster her small tits rhythmically bouncing with every pass. Sora then began to lift his hips to thrust himself into Kairi from below. The rapid slapping of skin echoed all around the cave. And both Sora and Kairi could feel themselves building up to a climax. They kept going, fucking each other as hard and fast as they could until they were right at the edge. Kairi came with a flourish, swearing repeatedly and moaning as she experienced her most intense orgasm yet. Her pussy contracted around Sora's dick, which sent him over the edge. And he quickly pulled out as he came all over Kairi's ass. Kairi felt the warmth of his cum as it spilled out on her.

Kairi laid herself down on Sora, as they both breathed heavily, totally spent. Sora could feel Kairi's tits against his chest and her hot breath on his neck. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi in a sensual hug.  
"That was amazing" he said "It was better than I had ever imagined."  
"Me too, it was great." said Kairi, so pleased.  
"Thank you" Sora breathed  
"Oh, you're very welcome" Kairi chuckled.  
Sora kissed her cheek and they as they lay there they both knew that this may have been the first time but it certainly wasn't going to be the last time they would fuck each other.


End file.
